


Safeword

by spotty_lion



Series: Final Fantasy Shenanigans [28]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, Hrothgar Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, No explicit smut but it's alluded to, Safeword Use, Sensory Overload, These boys are so sappy, Trans Urianger Augurelt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotty_lion/pseuds/spotty_lion
Summary: Urianger uses his safeword.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light
Series: Final Fantasy Shenanigans [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135331
Kudos: 17





	Safeword

There was an  _ itch _ under his skin. It was the hot touch of magma soon followed by the hurried punch of a blizzard. It was a jungle cat’s claw that scarred his arms, his belly. The fabric underneath him tore at his back, leaving angry red marks that marred his shoulders and thighs. The air itself draped over him like a sheet, heavy and gravelled, scraping bloodied scabs into his hands and knees.

He could feel the prickle of fur against his skin, strands of hair grabbing his skin and digging in.  _ Hurting _ .

He could feel the breath of his lover on his neck. It was  _ warm _ . And ordinarily, he would have leaned into it, taken comfort in it, from the knowledge that someone was there for him, would always be there for him, ready and waiting to warm him from the cold. But now--

He could feel--

It was--

_ Too much _ .

_ ‘Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia _ \--!’ he cried, his hands balling into fists in the bedsheets.

Jack froze, every muscle stilling. He raised his head, his gaze meeting Urianger’s panicked face, hating the pain that he saw etched there like a sacred tomb. His ears flattened as he heard the laboured breathing that was not born from the rough pace of his hips. He leaned up and away from his lover’s face, coming to rest on his haunches. Through his chest heaved with the exertion and he trembled with coming down from the high of lust, he made sure that everything was done with the gentle ease of branches swaying in an autumnal breeze, cherry blossom petals calm upon his skin.

His heart ached at the way Urianger’s entire body flinched, his face contorting, as Jack pulled out from between his legs.

Guilty eyes looked over trembling limbs, an earthquake running through his muscles. His body seemed to move of its own accord, disconnected from himself, as it curled up on its side, knees raising to its chest in an attempt to protect itself from the pain that was clawing at it. Jack moved back on the bed, giving his fiancé room to breathe, every tendon in his body strained to respond to anything that was asked of him.

‘Urianger?’ the Hrothgar murmured, his voice rumbling low in his throat. ‘Are you-- you okay? Did I… hurt you?’

The Elezen shook his head, minutely, every movement sparking a fresh pang of hot magma in his veins. ‘Nay,’ he whispered. ‘The fault... lay not with thee. Twas mine own…  _ issues _ .’

‘I won’t make you talk much because you sound like you’re struggling but,’ Jack said, ‘was it sensory overload?’

Urianger nodded again.

‘Alright,’ he said. ‘Are you okay to be touched? I wanna hold you, but… I don’t wanna make it worse.’

The Elezen extended one hand towards his Hrothgar. ‘Thou canst lay with me. Hold mine hand. It would bring me great comfort, as thou always does.’

Jack smiled, his eyes crinkling as Urianger’s words cradled his heart. He settled down slowly, still giving his Elezen room to breathe, to recover. Between them, in the middle of the chasm they had created on the bed, lay the bridge of their entwined hands.

And they breathed. And they talked. It was quiet and calm, just what Urianger needed.

He recovered, in time. There was no rushing, no impatience.

He was allowed  _ time _ , allowed to take as much of it as he needed.

It was something that he was still getting used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with some friends about how Urianger would be the type to have a long and complicated safeword...


End file.
